


In the Rain: Adrinette April 2020

by Ashtheshortstack



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Canon & AUs, Don't mind me... just loving my fave side of the love square, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Welcome to Adrinette Hell LOL, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Adrinette April 2020 Prompts!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe (mentioned)
Comments: 103
Kudos: 204





	1. Day 1: Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Prank Week among Madam Bustier’s class, and Marinette is determine to get back those who have wronged her.

Alya had declared it to be “Prank Week” among the students in M. Bustier’s class. Most seemed on board, especially Alix and Kim. Adrien was a bit hesitant. And only Marinette really knew why. When Alya announced the idea, the blonde glanced at Marinette with a sour look on his face. His eyes seemed to be pleading for forgiveness. Particularly, _her_ forgiveness… since the last time he’d tried a prank ended up being the most humiliating and miserable day of Marinette’s life.

She couldn’t be the one to ruin the fun. Instead, Marinette smiled at Adrien before turning to Alya with the same happy beam on her face. “That sounds like fun, Alya!”

Adrien seemed to relax at the statement. He grinned, turning to Nino with a fist bump as his friend boasted about how great at pranks he would be.

And Marinette was right, mostly. The pranks _were_ fun. They were mostly silly things like packing peanuts stuffed in lockers, the occasional gum zapper, and oreos filled with toothpaste… Kim took to his favorite method of jumping out from behind different walls and benches. Despite how they insisted that wasn’t really a prank, he didn’t listen.

If anyone could sneak up on someone it was Adrien… that boy was as slithery as a snake. He scared Marinette half to death far too many times. Popping out from lockers and walls out of nowhere.

Marinette hadn’t been fully participating in the prank week. But she saw it as the _perfect_ opportunity for a little revenge on two certain girls in her class who she wasn’t quite fond of. Alya had suggested at the beginning of the week that she should try to pull off a pastry prank, and Marinette was way ahead of her.

She spent the entire evening of Monday night creating a successful way for a cake to… well, _explode._ It took a bit of research, googling and video tutorials. She decided the balloon method was the most harmless. However, she really wanted to make a cake to go with it instead of a fake one. So, Tuesday evening consisting of Marinette baking a cake. She cut the middle out so the balloon was only a bit of a lump in the center. But she knew she could decorate the balloon enough to hide it. Tom Dupain didn’t raise his daughter to decorate cakes half ass. Even if it was a prank cake.

It should have been suspicious that Marinette was the first one to class. She could hardly sleep from her excitement to get some well-deserved revenge of Chloe and Lila. Placing the cake on the desk, Marinette tried to make sure she was as careful as possible. One wrong move could pop the balloon. She set a cake cutter beside it.

She just had to be careful and make sure only Lila and Chloe were there to treat themselves to the cake. Marinette placed the cake on Chloe’s seat specifically. She hoped the blonde would walk in and her narcissism would take over her ability to reason. ‘Someone made a cake for me? Of course, they did.’ Chloe would say. She’d cut the cake… and the icing could pop all over her. Marinette was hoping Lila would walk in so she could suggest that Chloe give Lila a piece. Even if that didn’t work, she’d still get Chloe so it was a winning scenario either way. She’d find a way to get back at Lila later.

What Marinette hadn’t counted on, however, was for Adrien to walk in early as well. And turn her brain to mush. He seemed shocked to see her and noticed the cake sitting on Chloe’s desk. He smirked, glancing up at her from where she sat.

“Good morning, Marinette,” he chimed.

Marinette felt her heart pounding, jitters taking over her. They were _alone_. She _had_ to talk to him. Which meant the word vomit train was leaving the station.

“M-Morning!” she sputtered out, nearly shouting.

Adrien nodded towards the cake. “Did you make this?”

“Yes. I… It’s—uh—a peace offering?”

He cocked a brow at her. The blonde seemed a bit suspicious at her words. Who wouldn’t be? She despised Chloe. The thought of her giving a peace offering… during their _prank week_ was too far fetched for anyone to believe. So, she didn’t blame him for not believing her.

“Can I?”

Marinette blinked. Words had been coming out of his mouth, and she hadn’t paid attention at all. Could he what? She didn’t know. But she’d let Adrien do anything so the answer was definitely—

“Y-Yes.”

Adrien seemed stunned at her response. Cocking a brow, he gaped at her a moment before seeming to process her answer with a shrug. When he walked towards the cake, Marinette suddenly processed what she had agreed to when he picked up the cake cutter.

“Adrien, wait—!”

It was too late though. The silver hit the balloon and burst. Icing splattered everywhere, covering the desk, the floor, and—worst of all—Adrien. He gaped for a moment, blinking in surprise. Marinette hopped out of her seat.

“I’m so sorry, Adrien! I-I didn’t realize what you asked! I didn’t… Oh, God. I’m so _sorry._ ”

He burst into laughter, stunning her. She’d never actually seem him laugh so hard. He bent at the waist, doubled over as his snickers shook his shoulders. Marinette couldn’t place a finger on why that laugh felt so familiar, but she chose not to dwell on it. Straightening himself, Adrien wiped stray tickled tears from his eyes.

“I guess I deserve this after the whole statue thing, huh?”

Marinette quickly waved her hands. “No, no, no! We were both stupid that day! This was solely to get back at Chloe…and maybe Lila,” she muttered at the end.

He snorted at that. “So, you just let me cut the cake because…?”

“I zoned out and didn’t listen to what you asked.”

Adrien barked a laugh at that. “Sounds about right. You do space out a lot, Marinette.”

“I really am sorry.”

Shaking his head, the grin never left his face. He wiped from frosting from his cheek, sticking a finger in his mouth to taste it. “It’s a really good, though,” he chuckled.

“Th-Thanks.” Marinette mumbled, entirely embarrassed at the whole situation. Glancing up at him, she pointed to her nose. “You, um, got a little…”

Adrien pointed to his nose. “Here?”

“Yeah.”

Dipping his finger into the frosting still left on the cake, the blonde smirked as he dolloped the white icing onto the tip of Marinette’s nose. “There. Now, we match.”

Marinette gaped at him, cheeks flushing at the gesture.

“What’s going on here?”

They both turned to see Alya gaping from the doorway with Nino and a few other classmates in tow. Adrien chuckled, rubbing a hand in his hair. “We may have had a prank mishap. I wasn’t Marinette’s target, but she got me good.”

Groaning, Marinette buried her face in her hands and peaked through her fingers as Alya and the others burst into laughter.

Her best friend didn’t let her live down the fact that she covered her crush in frosting for the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my personal hell because I love Adrien and Marinette so much. There aren't going to be long by any means because I have a lot of fics I'm working on. But, I couldn't pass up the chance at writing fluffy one-shots for these two lovebirds again. 
> 
> Also, they're both dumb but we love them anyway. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


	2. Day 2: #marinettechallenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien decides it's time to participate in the #marinettechallenge

Adrien always got excited when he got to leave his home. Even if it meant having to sneak out as Chat Noir. However, this was not one of those days. He had a photoshoot near the Eiffel and his bodyguard agreed to let him wander around for a bit. Imagine his excitement to find his girlfriend on the steps, looking at the tower as she doodled in her sketch book.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he said greeted her.

“Adrien! What are you doing here?”

“I told you I had a photoshoot, my lady… Did you forget?”

Her cheeks burned as she quickly looked away. “No,” she muttered, pooching her lips out into a pout.

They both knew she’d come here to see him during his photoshoot, whether she’d admit it to him or not. She must’ve been preoccupied with her drawing and didn’t notice the shoot wrap up. He glanced over her shoulder to notice her doodle.

“Is that me?” he cooed.

The drawing was obviously him. Ever since they’d started dating, Marinette had been designing assembles for him often. She liked to watch his photoshoots from a distance (while he pretended like he didn’t see her because he didn’t want to embarrass her) and afterwards, she usually had new outfits she’d created for him to show him.

But this was different. It was a Chat Noir inspired design. A dark hoodie with paw-prints, a stylish belt, and a bell at the collar.

Marinette glared at him, snapping her sketch book shut. “It’s not done yet. Not ready for prying kitten eyes.”

He snickered, taking a seat next to her. Their knees touched briefly. A comforting brush of contact to keep him grounded. Their relationship was a secret from everyone. They made it public that Ladybug and Chat Noir were dating, but that meant they didn’t want anyone to know that Adrien and Marinette were too. It would be too convenient and suspicious. Adrien had a nagging feeling that the Gorilla probably knew of his and Marinette’s relationship. But… it wasn’t like he was going to say anything. Adrien often wondered if his bodyguard was just as frustrated with his father’s demands as he was.

Marinette glanced at him, her expression softening as she seemed to let go of her stubborn persona. “So, how’d the shoot go?”

Adrien shrugged. “As they usually do. Something about… spaghetti.”

She laughed at that. And that laugh quickly turned into a yawn. Marinette quickly tried to hide it behind her mouth, shielding her face from him. But Adrien knew his lady far too well. It even became a running joke in their class how tired Marinette was all of the time. And he understood. He’d experienced the responsibilities of Ladybug only for a day and knew it was difficult. Adrien couldn’t imagine that pressure daily, on top of her studying to keep her grades up and fashion designing. School came easier to him, but Marinette had to study to get the work done. And he always offered help when she needed it. If there was a subject he understood more than her, he was always there when she needed him.

It was also a nice excuse to be around her.

“Are you tired?”

“No!” she said too quickly.

He gave her a knowing look. “Marinette…”

“Okay, maybe a little. I was up late. I was studying for our upcoming tests when I remembered there’s an order someone put on my website that I needed to get done. It was a long evening, to say the least.”

Adrien bumped her shoulder. “You need to work on time management.”

She snorted. “Yeah, I’ll get back to you on that.”

“You want to take a nap?”

Blinking, her brows shot up as she looked at him. “Right now?”

“Mhmm,” he patted his thigh signaling for her to lay down.

She glanced around, seeing that the area wasn’t bustling at the moment. She puffed her lips, considering her options. Letting out a reluctant sigh, she nodded. “Okay.”

Adrien couldn’t help the smile that etched along his lips as Marinette sat her sketch book down to the side. Laying down, she snuggled against him with her head laid on his thigh. He couldn’t resist touching her. He’d learned in their few months of dating that playing with Marinette’s hair was an easy way to help her doze off.

And so, that’s exactly what he did.

He buried his fingers along her raven locks. Adrien brushed her bangs out of her face, his touch gentle on her forehead. As he pet her head, Marinette let out an appreciative hum and snuggled closer into his jeans, her arm splayed across his knee.

Adrien fiddled on his phone to keep himself entertained as she snoozed. Scrolling through his social medias, he was reminded of Alya’s funny challenge he’d thought about earlier when he watched her yawn. Angling his phone, Adrien grinned and took a selfie featuring Marinette sleeping soundly on his leg.

Marinette would kill him if he posted this online. So, he settled for sending it to Alya and Nino instead. He attached the photo to a message.

_So, Alya, did I win the #marinettechallenge?_

And sent it into their group chat.

His girlfriend would no doubt kill him after this. There would be plenty of ramifications of having to explain to Alya why he and Marinette were totally cuddling. His hand was still in her hair in the picture since he didn’t want to remove it and disturb her. They’d figure out a way to explain it away later. It was clear they were closer “friends” to Alya and Nino as of recently anyway.

Besides… the collection of caps lock, gifs, and emojis Alya sent him a moment later was entirely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute...


	3. Day 3: Multimouse & Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multimouse saves Adrien during the akuma battle.

Adrien found himself in the middle of an akuma attack, unable to transform, and completely at a loss at what to do. He couldn’t sneak off in the situation.

And he was even more confused when he awoke in his room with his brain entirely fuzzy. The world spun around him as he blinked his eyes open. What was he doing at home? He was just at school? With his friends as they hunkered down from the akuma. Minus Marinette. He wasn’t sure where she’d gone off to and it drove him _nuts_ that she would vanish during akuma attacks. The worst thing he could think of was his friends being in danger and being unable to protect them.

Yet, when his eyes finally focused there was… Multimouse…? She gazed at him, blue eyes full of concern and brows furrowed beneath her mask. He was lost, for sure. Adrien _knew_ Ladybug had said that Marinette couldn’t use the miraculous again.

“M-Marinette…?” he murmured.

Her name slipped past his lips in his dazed state. It wasn’t until the panic set into her eyes that he realized his mistake. _Adrien_ wasn’t supposed to know Multimouse was Marinette because _Chat Noir_ was the one who saw her detransform.

This was bad.

_So bad._

Her breathing seemed to stop. Shoulders tight, fist clenched to her sides as she eyed the window like she was ready to bolt. And she started to.

“Wait! Marinette!”

Multimouse stopped in her tracks, turning to look at him. The gears were turning in her head. He could see it from the expression written on her face.

“I-I… Sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“How do you know?” she barked.

Adrien was surprised by the stern tone. She almost sounded like Ladybug did when she gave him demands or chided him for playing around on the job.

“It’s complicated,” he blurted out. His head was still spinning from everything.

She seemed to be studying his face. “Chat Noir didn’t show up to the fight today…” she said. It was a blatant statement. One that she seemed to be saying more to herself rather than him.

“O-Oh?” he sputtered, glancing away. He was hoping that the look on his face wasn’t telling her too much. Adrien knew while he was so disoriented there was less of a chance of him controlling his emotions.

Multimouse strode over to him, sitting awfully close to him on the bed. “How do you feel about Ladybug?”

He could feel his cheeks heat. “I-I… um. She’s—” his voice cracked. “She’s great. A-And amazing.”

“You wouldn’t…” she paused, gulping. “You wouldn’t happen to be in love with her, would you?”

Adrien couldn’t look her in the eyes. “I, um, might be? B-But what do I know? I don’t really know h—umph!”

He was surprised by Multimouse grabbing his collar and yanking him into a kiss. Despite his shock and knowing this wasn’t Ladybug… this didn’t feel _wrong_ in the slightest. In fact, he felt himself melt into her touch. His lips slanting against hers as Multimouse cupped his cheeks.

Her cheeks were rosy when she pulled away. Her bluebell eyes were wide as she gazed at him, seeming stunned by her own actions. Huh. Her eyes were a pretty blue. Kinda like Ladybug’s. He hadn’t noticed before…

“I—um.”

He couldn’t speak. No words would come out.

Multimouse stood up quickly and silently, rushing out of his bedroom before he could stop her again. Adrien sat stunned in his bed. Unsure of how to process what just happened. He was almost positive Marinette knew he was Chat Noir now… Which meant if this got out, he could have his miraculous taken away.

But then she _kissed him._ Which made him suspect that Marinette was lying when she said she wasn’t actually in love with Chat Noir.

Either way… he didn’t dislike it. In fact…

Marinette was a pretty good kisser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed the whole time I wrote this. I love to confuse Adrien's with his own FEELINGS


	4. Day 4: Hand Touches

Marinette had always been hyper aware of Adrien’s presence anytime he was around. When they were first becoming friends, things could be a little awkward due to her shyness. She couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks when he smiled at her, when his fingers brushed along hers… it never failed to make her heart flutter in her chest every time.

She and Adrien had gotten paired on a project for chemistry class. One of Adrien’s best subjects, thankfully. It wasn’t that Marinette was bad at chemistry or anything, she just had to do a lot of extra studying to make sure the information was ingrained into her brain. Adrien seemed to have an easier time than she did. He knew most of the information off the top of his head while she had to search through the text to double check to make sure she was right.

It was settled he’d do most of the writing portion as Marinette put together the presentation board. It seemed to be the best idea to play to both of their strengths. The experiment portion had to be done together in the classroom. Two pairs got to enter the classroom for experimenting at time. Of course, they signed up to be in there with Alya and Nino, who also lucked out and got paired together.

“Okay, so we’re supposed to make sodium hydroxide?” she asked, looking over the instructions.

Adrien hummed in agreement. “Yes, sodium reacts to water. It should bubble and heat up.”

Marinette scrunched her nose. “That’s kind of boring.”

He barked a laugh. “We could pick a different one?”

“We can’t do that… we’ve already started the board.”

“That’s true.”

It was a pretty simple experiment to show how reactive alkali metals are. Marinette wished they’d picked something more exciting. Maybe something that would explode.

“It’s just so simple.”

“We could do it a few different times? Use different alkali metals and compare the reactions? See the different temperatures and amount of reaction?”

Marinette blinked. “That’s genius.”

When they started the experiments, she was back in that place. The place where she was aware of his every movement. She couldn’t even count the amount of times his hands brushed along hers while reaching for different tools. Her breathing would hitch. She often noticed the spare glances he’d shoot her way. The experiments were going rather well. Alya would give her knowing looks from across the lab. Marinette chose to ignore her.

“You really are good at this,” Marinette told him.

Adrien seemed to get a rosy hue spread across his cheeks. Marinette was well aware of his home life with his father. He would have praises sang at him regarding his appearance, but his father could be—well—a bit of a dick sometimes. Gabriel would manipulate Adrien and control him. It wasn’t fair. But she wouldn’t dare speak on it to front the issue. She knew Adrien loved his father, but she wasn’t sure if he was very fond of others pointing out the horrible crap the man put him through.

So, when she praised his abilities… he seemed a little flustered.

“T-Thanks, Marinette.”

Growing braver than she had ever been before, Marinette placed her hand over his on the table, making him suck in a breath and look up at her. She tried her best not to make an utter fool of herself.

“I-I mean it. You’re really great—er—at _this_ , I mean. You’re smart.”

His smile was so soft and true. “Thank you.”

As they finished the project, wrote up their comparisons, Marinette was pretty proud of what they had created. She felt it was a little more interesting than just doing the experiment and listing what happened. They had comparisons and contrasts, different reactions, things to look more into as to why what happened did happen.

“I think we’ve got a pretty good assignment, don’t you?” Adrien asked her with a grin,.

“I do!” Marinette beamed and held her fist out for him to bump it.

Adrien bumped his fist to hers.

“Pound it,” they said in unison.

Marinette blinked.

Adrien gaped.

It was a force of habit to say those words with a fist bump. It was something she and Chat Noir did after every battle, so why wouldn’t those words slip easily from her lips. So, why did Adrien do the same? Why did his voice sound _just_ like Chat Noir’s when he said it?

And why was he looking at her like a deer in headlights?

Oh.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahhH!!! i almost forgot to post this. i've been working on kristanna fics. pls forgive. also i'm tired.


	5. Day 5: Statue

Adrien was hesitant to go back to the statue exhibit with his friends after the last incident that had occurred here. It was a field trip that day, and he’d convinced Nathalie to sign off on the permission slip without his father knowing. Knowing that Nathalie was like a guardian to the boy, M. Bustier accepted the slip without question.

They were allowed to go off and explore in groups, and of course, he’d headed off with Alya, Nino, and Marinette. However, Alya and Nino had apparently snuck off while he and Marinette were distracted… and then he lost Marinette all together as well.

So, there he was: technically breaking the rules because his friends abandoned him. He was sure they didn’t do it on purpose. Alya and Nino liked to have alone time, and Marinette could be—well—a bit scatter brained at times. Not that he faulted her. She had a lot going on in her life, he knew.

But he was surprised to find her in the Ladybug and Chat Noir exhibit.

Marinette was smiling softly at the statue of Chat Noir. She reached up, touching its face and pursed her lips. He remembered how upset and disappointed she was after he’d rejected her as Chat Noir… she bounced back from it in the end and said it was okay. But he wondered if those feelings still stung for her a bit.

“I never took you as one to fall in love with a statue,” he teased.

Letting out a shout, her arms flailed as she turned around to face him. “Adrien!”

“Hi,” he said with a grin and a wave. “We’re supposed to be using the buddy-system, you know.”

Marinette laughed, rubbing her hands together nervously. “Yeah, s-sorry. I didn’t mean—well, I _did_ leave but I didn’t mean to leave you behind or alone. I-I… you know… w-what I mean.”

Adrien nodded, smiling at her. He was glad Marinette wasn’t getting her words as mixed up in front of him like she used to. Maybe, he doesn’t scare her as much anymore. She acted so different with him in everyday life than she when he was Chat Noir, and he still couldn’t place a finger on what it was.

“So, um, you’re a fan of Chat Noir?”

Smiling, she nodded before turning back to the statue. “Yeah, you could say I am.”

He cleared his throat as he came to stand beside her. “Do—Do you have feelings for him? You’re smiling a lot.”

“Uh, no. I don’t. I did accidently tell him I did once, though,” she giggled nervously. “It was—a big mess. My papa even got akumatized because of it. I really learned my lesson to not blurt out things when I’m nervous after that.”

“W-Wait, you’re _not_ in love with Chat Noir?”

Marinette cocked a brow, giving him a curious look. “No? Did you think I was?”

“Uh… no! I just—I would be surprised if you were. I didn’t think he was your type.”

With laugh, she turned back to the statue. “Chat Noir _can_ be obnoxious sometimes, but he means well. He’s silly and likes puns… He’s a really good person. And a great superhero.” Something her face changed when she turned to look at him. “Ladybug’s really lucky to have him as a partner.”

His heart tightened in his chest. There was a lump thick in his throat. If it weren’t for the necessity of keeping a secret identity, Adrien would have dropped to the floor and thanked her. He blinked water out of his eyes, glancing away from her quickly. He cleared his throat again. “I-I’m sure Chat Noir would be flattered to hear such kind praises from someone as amazing as you, Marinette.”

Her cheeks flushed. “T-Thanks! I don’t think I’m all that amazing, you’re the one that’s amazing,” she sputtered out quickly before pressing her lips in a tight line as she quickly scooted away from him and towards some other statues.

As Marinette retreated, Adrien made his way towards the Ladybug statue. It was so life-like… almost scary how much it looked like her. If not for the smell of wax, he’d probably fall for it if someone told him it was her. Except… there was one thing missing.

“They missed her freckles,” he muttered. He didn’t really mean to say it out loud, the words just kind of slipped out.

“Huh?”

“Oh! Um…” he gathered his thoughts when Marinette approached. “Ladybug has a small bit of freckles on her nose. They peak out from the mask.”

Brows scrunched, Marinette eyed him. “How do you know that?”

“We’ve run into each other a lot during akuma attacks. She even carried me back to the fashion show after Style Queen attacked. It was _awesome._ ”

She giggled at that. “You seem to be a bit of a Ladybug fan.”

“Oh, I am. I’ll wear it proudly.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as the two admired the statue of Ladybug. She really was amazing, awesome, and he understood the guts it took to be Ladybug after having to do it himself for a day. He was proud of how much his lady could handle. He glanced over at Marinette. She did have a similar look to Ladybug. They had the same pretty bluebell eyes. Hair color was similar, but a _little_ different. Not much though.

Despite looking similar, he knew she couldn’t be Ladybug like he’d suspected. She was Multimouse. He saw her detransform after Kwami Buster. Which she was a great at, by the way. He wished that Marinette could receive the miraculous again. She’d be an awesome addition to the team.

But as he looked over her… huh. That was weird.

“You know, Marinette, you have similar freckles,” he said as he motioned across the bridge of his nose.

“Ah ha… really? I-I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, that’s weird.”

“Uh huh! Yep!”

Yeah… Weird indeed…


	6. Day 6: Aspik & Marinette

Marinette was in deep shit. And she knew it too. While the akuma victim wasn’t M. Mendeleiev this time, it was another version of Kwami Buster… and Tikki had been taken right from under her nose. She didn’t even know the akumatized villain yet when she attacked.

She fled the scene, knowing she needed Second Chance and fast. After becoming the guardian, Marinette had gotten smarter about what miraculouses to keep on her person in case of emergencies. The snake was one of them.

There was no way she could use the bracelet herself without revealing her identity. But someone _had_ to be there to undo in case more kwamis were taken. She needed someone else. She needed Luka here to take his miraculous, but she didn’t have time to do so. Plus, it’d be dangerous now that Hawkmoth knew his identity.

But then she found Adrien. He was apparently close by and running towards the action. She had no idea why he was here. Marinette knew in her heart if there was anyone she could trust this with and trust with her secret identity… it was Adrien.

As she ran up to him, he stopped in his tracks. “Marinette! Are you okay?”

She held up the snake miraculous. “Take this. We need Second Chance.”

Adrien gawked at her. “Marinette, why do you have that?”

“I can’t explain much right now. Tikki was taken, and I don’t have time to get the other miraculouses without Second Chance. This new Kwami Buster is much more aggressive than M. Mendeleiev and will hunt down the kwamis if we don’t hurry.”

“…Tikki?”

“My kwami.”

She watched as Adrien swallowed. He took the miraculous from her and transformed in the alley.

“I know this miraculous has probably left a sour taste in your mouth from the last time you used it, but I just need someone with experience right now.”

Aspik nodded. “I understand.” He summoned second chance, getting it ready.

“I have to go get the mouse miraculous. Hold them off until I get back, okay?”

Aspik gave a two fingered salute. “Whatever you say, my lady.”

Her eyes widened for a moment, but then she nodded and sprinted off in the direction of the bakery. Well, she hadn’t planned on revealing her identity to Chat Noir that day… but after defeating Kwami Buster and getting Tikki back… they had a lot to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i haven't been responding to comments! i've just been posting a lot of fics and been kind of overwhelmed. i'll get to them tonight, hopefully!


	7. Day 7: Letters

The assignment was simple enough. Pen-Pals in class… so they could all learn things about one another. When Adrien drew Marinette’s name from the basket, he was thrilled! He could finally learn more about her with making her nervous. Adrien wasn’t sure why Marinette sputtered around him, but he just learned to roll with it. And she seemed to appreciate it. The last thing he ever wanted to do was embarrass her. He already made her uncomfortable enough as it was. And Marinette _did_ have her moments when they were able to communicate easier, but she’d always go back to the stutter not long after.

He never took it personally. Or at least he tried not to. Nino always assured him that Marinette’s nervousness wasn’t a result of her not liking him. So, Adrien assumed it was maybe because she was an aspiring fashion designer and the association between him and his father possibly intimidated her. That’s why he always made sure he was gentle with her. Let her get all her words out so he could slowly decipher what she meant to say in his head. Sometimes her words were so jumbled he couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, but he always did best to flash her a reassuring smile and reply to her as if she had spoken fluently.

“I’m excited to be your pen-pal, Marinette,” he said with a smile.

Her cheeks were rosy in an instant. He hadn’t meant to embarrass her with the statement! But instead, she smiled shyly and hunched just a little before staring up at him beneath her bangs. “Yeah, me too.”

Adrien’s heart fluttered just a little. Why did she have to be so cute sometimes!? Well, not sometimes. Marinette was a very pretty girl. Beautiful, even. But he could never compliment her appearance for fear of her practically combusting in front of him. Anytime he praised her, she always denied it and spun it back on him in a heap of jumbled words that he always took as a compliment. He knew what she meant… _most_ of the time.

When the pen-pal assignment started, it had been innocent enough. It was nice to learn more about Marinette. About her parents and how they met, about how hard she worked on her designs (he didn’t realize she did it so frequently either), about the stress she was put under while having a lot on her plate. And boy, could he empathize. He told her as much in his letters. She was very sympathetic to the statements about his father. He hated to ruin the image she’d had of Gabriel Agreste, her favorite fashion designer. But it felt good to open up. Her words were so kind and caring. She reassured him that she’d always been there when he needed her. If he ever needed to get away from home, the doors of the bakery were always open for him.

But there was something familiar he started to notice the more letters he received from her. It took him a while to put a finger on what it could possibly be.

Eyes widening, realization dawned on him. He ripped his desk drawer open, pulling out the Valentine’s poem he’d received what felt like ages ago. Originally, he’d been so sure it had come from Ladybug… but now…

“Adrien? What are you doing?” Plagg asked as he casually floated over towards him with camembert in his paws.

He opened the heart-shaped card, comparing the heart shaped I’s and crossing of T’s. “Marinette’s… in love with me?” he murmured, blinking.

The statement sounded foreign on his tongue… but not unwelcomed either. Gasping, he turned his head to his kwami. “Marinette’s _in love_ with me! I-I thought… all this time after… I already suspected she wrote this but—but there’s Luka and I thought he was—”

Adrien couldn’t gather his thoughts. Why did it feel so different when Marinette loved _him_ rather than Chat Noir? Was she even actually in love with Chat Noir at all!? Or did she have feelings for—well—both of him?

“If this poem is from Marinette and not Ladybug…” …why didn’t it hurt more? Why didn’t his heart ache that it wasn’t Ladybug who sent him this? Why was he okay with it being Marinette?

“Are you disappointed it’s from Marinette?”

Adrien didn’t know how to respond with words, but he shook his head. He stared down at the poem, remembering before that Plagg said whoever wrote as sickeningly sweet as him must’ve been his soulmate… But he’d been pining after Ladybug so long, even though she’d clearly said she loved another boy. He hoped he could still fight for her attention. This boy clearly didn’t know what he was missing out on. Then there was Kagami… they’d gotten close too.

But now…

Why did this feel like it changed everything?

“Could it be that…” Adrien glanced up at his kwami. “Is that why Marinette stutters around me? Because she’s in love with me?”

“I-I don’t really know.”

Adrien stood quickly, arms flailing. “Did you _know!?_ Is that why you teased me about her? All those times I-I… I said she was just a friend.”

He did. He brushed it off. Over and over. Marinette’s just a friend. Marinette’s _just_ a friend. But was she? Was Marinette just a friend?

He thought of the bracelet she’d given him, thought of how nice it felt to cuddle with her on the Startrain, thought of how soft her fingers were when he hadn’t her his umbrella, how beautiful her laugh was when it closed on her…

Oh…

_Oh no._

Adrien felt his cheeks heating; Plagg watched in confusion as his owner had an existential crisis about his feelings. Burying his fingers in his blonde locks, he gave a tug, ready to tear his hair out at that point. He shot from his chair, pacing around the room and gathering his thoughts.

The kwami sighed. “This is why cheese is much simpler than girls.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, he slowly allowed himself to accept what he’d been ignore all along. “I have a crush on Marinette,” he said aloud.

Plagg’s eyes nearly bulged. “What!?”

Adrien shot him a look, just as stunned to admit it as his kwami was. “I like Marinette. A _lot_. I-I might even love her.”

“B-But you love _Ladybug._ ”

“And Ladybug loves someone else. I have to respect her feelings, Plagg.”

“And what about Kagami?”

“She’s… She’s great but—I don’t know. I don’t feel the same connection as I do with Marinette.”

Plagg scoffed. “You and Marinette don’t even have a connection. The girl can barely talk to you.”

Sighing, Adrien looked his kwami in the eyes. “I don’t—I don’t get butterflies around Kagami like I do with Marinette sometimes. I…” he chewed his lip, glancing down at his shoes. “I don’t desperately want Kagami’s approval. I don’t pay attention to the little things Kagami does… B-But I do with Marinette. I want Marinette to like me. I’ve desperately wanted to make sure she liked me since I’ve known her. I… So many things she does makes me smile. Even the way she _yawns_ makes me smile.” Adrien couldn’t help the little twitch of his lips as he thought of her. He plopped down on his couch, face in his hands. “I’m an idiot.”

“You’re just young. It’s hard to figure out your feelings at your age. It’s completely normal.”

Glancing up at him, Adrien wore a worried expression. “H-How do I sort this all out? How do I know who is the right one? Do I wait for Ladybug? D-Do I keep pursuing Kagami or do I explore these feelings for Marinette?”

“What do you think is right?”

He rubbed his hands on his jeans. “Marinette… Marinette feels right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i laid every prompt out using about one or two sentences...   
> the sentence for this prompt: "adrien uses his one, single brain cell to figure out he loves marinette."


	8. Day 8: Hair Down

Marinette sighed as she came in the door of the home she and Adrien shared. She was exhausted. Utterly exhausted. As she often was during this time of the year. Fashion Week was right around the corner, and she’d be travelling to New York and Milan soon enough. Just the thought tired her out even more.

She could feel her hair falling out of its messy bun as she discarded her coat and shoes at the door. Marinette trotted over to the window, leaning onto the sill as the first sprinkles of rain began to fall from the sky. She was thankful she’d made it in through the door when she had. Needn’t be said that she wasn’t fond of getting soaked on her way home from work.

Two gentle hands made their way into her hair. Marinette hummed as Adrien gently removed the pins from her raven locks, letting the strands cascade over her shoulders. Her husband pressed a small kiss to her temple, winding his arms around her middle. This had become a nightly routine. Adrien finding her wherever she was and tugged her hair out of it’s confines to free it along her neck.

“You’re beautiful,” he sighed.

Marinette leaned back against him, turning to press a light kiss to his jaw. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I wish you’d leave your hair like this more often.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “Then there would be nothing for you to untangle at night. You’d miss it.”

“Touché…”

“Besides, I like this being for your eyes only.”

Adrien smiled, threading his fingers through her tangled waves. “Hmm… me too.” He pulled away, retreating to their bedroom for just a moment. But Marinette knew exactly where he was going.

He returned, hairbrush in hand and ready to brush out the knots. Marinette was sure this was just as soothing to him every night as it was for her. She had to admit she abused her hair during the day, and Adrien knew it. Shoving pins and pencils through it, tugging on it, and sometimes even chewing on it if her anxiety sky-rocketed beyond repair.

But it was nice to know she could just come home and talk to Adrien about her horrible day as he brushed the stress away.

His hairs stroked through her locks alongside the brush, smoothing out the strands with his palm.

“How was your day, love?” he finally asked.

“Awful.”

With a snort, she saw him nod in the reflection of the window. “Well, I assumed so. Messy bun is usually your distress signal.”

Marinette barked a laugh, unable to keep the smile off her lips. “Yeah, it’s rough right now.”

“Don’t I know it…”

“Are you planning to participate this year?”

She yelped when he hit a particularly painful knot, apologizing as his strokes grew gentler. Sighing, he eyed her in the window. “Do I have to?”

“Nope,” Marinette replied quickly. “That’s all up to you.”

He hummed while running his hand along her hair. “Well, if I’m going to go anyway, I might as well get paid.”

“Don’t make yourself miserable if you don’t want to go.”

“I won’t be miserable. I miss the catwalk sometimes, you know.”

Marinette gave him a flat stare. “You just enjoy being full of yourself.”

“I’m offended, my lady, really.”

Settling with the fact that he probably wasn’t going to make a final decision and answer her question that night, she decided to drop the topic. It’d come up later closer to time. They’d be calling models soon, and they both knew Adrien’s name was high on that list.

When he finished brushing her hair, Adrien swept it to the side kissing behind her ear, then her neck. Marinette leaned into the touch as much as she could.

With the amount of attention he gave her when her hair was down, it was certain why Marinette didn’t leave it down often…


	9. Day 9: Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Chat Blanc inspired fluff.

Adrien couldn't remember the times he'd kissed Ladybug, much to his dismay. But kissing Marinette was… nice. Very nice. Her friends were cheering as his palms were pressed flat against hers, their fingers intertwined.

When they broke away, there was a rosy hue displayed along her cheeks. He did that to her… made Ladybug blush from his kissing her. Her smile was so sweet as those bluebell eyes flicked over his face. She seemed a bit stunned, dropping off her tiptoes.

"You… really love me?" she asked, brows furrowing a little.

Adrien couldn't help but smile and nod.

How had he never noticed? Of course, Marinette was Ladybug. Everything about them was the same. Sure, Marinette stuttered and stumbled on her words at times, but that was only because she loved him, and he knew that now. There was a thrill that shot through him, and he wanted nothing more than to capture her lips again.

But with Alya smirking at him, he decided it would be best to go somewhere private.

"I'll bring her back in a little while?" he asked. Was he asking for permission to take her away? Yes. Absolutely. Alya terrified him.

But he didn't get a poor reaction since she winked instead. "Keep her as long as you need," Alya teased, arms crossing with a knowing glint in her eyes.

The girls all chorused in agreement, shooing them off to spend some time together. Marinette had a dazed look in her eyes as he tugged her off. 

When they found a comfortable bench to sit on, Adrien felt a bit of guilt overwhelming him. He ran up and kissed her without any regard to how she might feel. Sure, she kissed him back. But... it felt a bit sneaky since she didn’t know what he knew.

But Plagg made it clear they couldn’t know. Weren’t supposed to, anyway. If he revealed that he knew… he could very well lose his miraculous. And Adrien couldn’t take that risk.

“Sorry to just—spring a confession on you like that,” he murmured, remorse stinging his heart.

Marinette smiled, shaking her head. “No, it’s okay. I-I didn’t expect the beret to mean that much.”

“When you signed it… I realize how you felt about me. I knew—uh—Nino told me you liked someone. I just didn’t realize it was me.” He felt so bad lying to her. This girl he loved so desperately. But if this was the only way he could have her, then Adrien knew that this would be the only option.

She sighed, a dopey grin on her lips. “It’s always been you, Adrien.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her then. Cupping her cheek, he pulled her in for another kiss. If this was how he got to be with her, then he’d take it. Someday, he hoped, he could tell her who he was. And desperately desired that she would accept him at Chat Noir. Maybe, he’d find out someday. But for now… this was enough.


	10. Day 10: Charm Bracelets

Ladybug found Chat Noir sitting on top of a random roof, a little too close to her house for comfort. But she didn’t question his presence. At least, not until she saw a colorful charm in his hand.

She sat down next to him, making him jump with a start, quickly hiding the charm behind his back.

That sent even more red flags flying in her mind. Had Chat taken Adrien’s charm bracelet she’d given him? Ohhh, boy. If she could chew him out, she would in a _heartbeat._ Adrien loved it. And Marinette _knew_ that he did. And then he gave _her_ one. It was their _thing._ Why did Chat have it?! It wasn’t like her crime-fighting partner to steal. And—And Adrien wouldn’t have _given_ it to him, would he?

“My lady! How nice of you to drop by on this fine evening,” he teased, grinning at her.

Ladybug simply hummed in response. Marinette was far too distracted trying to figure out how Chat ended up with he charm bracelet she’d given Adrien.

Maybe… Maybe Adrien had dropped it? And Chat found it? Yeah, that had to be the only explanation. Chat hadn’t been around for much of the Gorillazilla akuma, so he probably wouldn’t _know_ the charm belonged to Adrien.

Great! All she had to do was tell him who it belonged to. Then Chat would give it back! Adrien would probably be so grateful too. He’d even told her that wearing the charm helped him in fencing competitions.

“Where’d you get that?” she blurted out. Great, that was smooth Marinette. Waiting to ask when he actually brought attention to it probably would’ve been a better idea.

He blinked. “What?”

“ _That_. What you’re hiding.”

Chat held up the charm bracelet. “O-Oh! This! Uh… It’s a lucky charm.”

Wait. Why did he know that?

“Oh? Those don’t look like any I’ve seen.”

He barked a laugh at that. “Yeah, a friend gave it to me.”

Wait, what? Adrien _did_ give it to him?

“…Adrien gave you that?”

Chat’s eyes blew wide at that. “W-What?”

“Adrien Agreste, did he give that to you? I didn’t know you were friends with him.”

“I’m _not!_ No way! I—I have _no_ connection to Adrien Agreste _at all_.”

“But that’s Adrien’s charm bracelet!”

“ _Why_ do you say that?!”

“Because I gave it to Adrien!” she shouted.

Chat Noir’s jaw snapped shut at that. His eyes blew wide. He was stunned, seemingly frozen at that moment.

Oh, shit. _Oh, shit._ What did he know? Oh, God… How badly had she just fucked up?

“Marinette…?”

Welp! Pretty badly apparently!

Ladybug tried to recover. Sputtering as much nonsense as she could to deny his discovery. “No. _No._ It must be a coincidence is all—someone else must have similar charm bracelets or something. That’s all.”

“Claws in.”

“Wait!”

It was too late. Adrien Agreste sat there before her in all his glory. Plagg floated next to him, gaping at the sudden action of his chosen. He took her hand, smiling. “Marinette…”

Sighing, she knew there was nothing else she could do to deflect. She called off her own transformation, ignoring Tikki’s stern stare.

“Yes?”

“I should’ve known all this time it was you…” he cooed.

Her cheeks flushed at that.

So, maybe she had screwed up a bit. But when Adrien’s lips touched hers… Marinette couldn’t find it in her to regret anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not be having too much fun writing these reveal drabbles LOL


	11. Day 11: Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamer!AU

Adrien was already in game when the alert popped up on his screen.

_1 New Friend Online:_ 🐞 **M_Ladybug** 🐞

He tried to ignore the fluttering in his gut to see that she was online. He and Ladybug had become good friends online. Adrien enjoyed playing Miraculous Online with her. And she was damn good at the game too. It was nice to have her on his team because he damn well knew he’d be fucked if he played against her. It wasn’t necessarily a game they had to play together, but it was one they enjoy together.

Adrien didn’t know it was possible to have a crush on someone just by their voice, and yet there he was. They had a similar sense of humor. He would make stupid puns and flirtatious jokes. She’d hit him back with a sarcastic comment that would derail him completely, but she’d do it so teasingly he knew she was joking. Sometimes she’d hit him with a pun better than his own, and Adrien couldn’t help but swoon.

There had been occasions where he’d ask if they could connect outside of the game, maybe text, send pictures, tell one another their names… but she was never on board. He assumed she was just shy. It didn’t stop him from holding out hope that one day she’d let him see her face, but for now, he settled with just playing online with her.

Smiling, he sent her a quick message.

_**ChatNoir13** : Hey, Bugaboo! What world are you in?_

_**M_Ladybug** :_ _Is that Bugaboo nickname you came up with going to be a regular thing?_

_**ChatNoir13** : Yes, definitely, my lady._

_**M_Ladybug** : Thanks. I hate it._ 😂

_**ChatNoir13** : You love it._

_**M_Ladybug** : No, I really don’t. I’m in the Butterfly Gardens fighting akumas, btw. Could use some help, Kitty._

_**ChatNoir13** : Be right there!_

When he arrived at the Butterfly Gardens, Ladybug was battling many akuma attacking her at once. He came in with the assist, helping her defeat the moth-like villains.

 _“Thanks, Chat,”_ she said, her voice like music in his headphones.

“No problem, my lady,” he replied, unable to hold back at grin. “Ya know, you give _me_ butterflies every time I hear your lovely voice.”

_“Bet you say that to all the girls.”_

He shook his head. “Ah, ah… that’s where you’re wrong, Ladybug, you are—in fact—the only girl I flirt with.”

 _“No way. You act way too smooth to flirt with one girl,”_ she teased as her character ran across the grass collecting tokens from the creatures they defeated. _“You think there’s more akumas to attack in the next part?”_

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait—you really think I’m just a flirt?” Adrien asked, concern clear in his tone.

God, that was the _last_ thing he wanted her to think. He tried to be clear that he really did like her. Maybe, he was doing this wrong?

She laughed, making his chest tighten at the sound. _“You’re telling me you’re not?”_

“No, really. I’m not. I—I flirt with you because—ugh, this is embarrassing to admit aloud.”

Ladybug fell silent on the other end. _“Admit what?”_

“I… I know it’s ridiculous to have a crush on someone just from their voice, but I do. I really like you. A lot.” Adrien could feel his cheeks heat at the confession. He’d never felt so flustered in his life. Never admitted to a girl he liked her.

_“Wait… You’re serious?”_

“Wouldn’t be putting myself out there like this if I wasn’t, Ladybug.”

_“It’s—It’s Marinette.”_

“What?”

Her character was still on the screen. Blinking wildly, he waited for her response. His heart was beating out of his chest.

_“My name is Marinette.”_

He let out a bewildered breath. She—She really _told_ him her name. Oh! He should probably do that too.

“I’m Adrien. Adrien Agreste.”

Yes, dropping the last name was probably a lot. But he didn’t want to lie. If they exchanged pictures, she’d definitely notice he was a famous model.

 _“Adrien_ Agreste!? _”_

“Yes… Figured I should tell you,” he replied with a chuckle.

_“Holy shit. I have posters of you in my room.”_

Adrien barked a laugh. “No, there’s no way.”

_“I’ve wanted to be a fashion designer my whole life. So, yeah. I definitely do. This is insane. I can’t believe the boy I’ve had this fangirl crush on since grade school likes me.”_

“Hold on,” Adrien was grinning ear to ear now. “You never mentioned having a _crush_ on me. That’s so embarrassing, Marinette.”

Her name sounded so sweet leaving his tongue. His hands were shaking, blood pumping loudly in his ears. There was no way he could focus on playing now after this.

 _“I did say_ fangirl _in front of it. Don’t get it_ twisted, _Adrien.”_

The blonde sighed at the sound of her saying his name. God, he didn’t even know what she looked like and he had it so bad for her.

_“I need proof. Send me a selfie, immediately.”_

“Only if you add it to your collection of wall art featuring me.”

_“Shut up!”_

Laughing, he quickly clicked his tongue. “You need to give me your number if you want a selfie.”

_“You could easily attach a picture in chat, you know.”_

He smirked. “Oh, yes. I know.”

Marinette sounded annoyed but sent her number in the chat anyway. Adrien grabbed his phone, smirking at the camera, making sure to get the game screen in the background to prove that he was, in fact, Adrien Agreste. After snapping the quick selfie, he hit send.

“Okay. Was that proof enough?”

_“Oh. My. God. You’re Adrien Agreste.”_

“Yes, guilty as charged.”

She was silent a moment. His phone pinged, surprising him. Taking a look at his phone, he saw a new image from Marinette. He sucked in a breath, opening the message to see a selfie sent in return. She had dark raven hair pulled into two pigtails, she had on her headphones with a bright smile. She held up a peace sign to the camera, also showing her computer screen in the background. Her eyes caught him the most. Beautiful bluebells peering straight into his soul, making him swoon even more.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” he blurted out.

Oh. Well. That wasn’t what he meant to say.

_“Wow… That wasn’t the smooth Chat Noir swagger I’m used to.”_

“I was caught off guard, my lady.”

He heard her hum. _“Well, I don’t think I can focus on playing after all of this. Do you—I mean… You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But I—I’d like to video chat. If—If you want. Like I said. I don’t want to interrupt your gameplay, obviously. We can stay in game if you want, um…”_

“Marinette…”

_“Yes?”_

“I’d love to video chat with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't mean for these to all be reveal one-shots. i swear.
> 
> fun fact: i totally had a crush on my boyfriend when i first heard his voice online, so that's definitely a thing LOL.


	12. Day 12: Piano Lessons

Marinette never imagined she’d see Chat Noir playing a piano. Never seemed like the type. She could see Chat playing an instrument, but piano seemed so… elegant for him.

And yet, watching Adrien’s fingers dance across the keys as she sat next to him was mesmerizing. Knowing he was Chat Noir now made it so much more surreal. She knew Adrien played piano, but she was completely unaware of how good he actually was. She’d seen him play with Luka and the others a few times, but this was different. This was fast pace and classical, and she could barely keep up with how quickly his fingers moved.

When the song stopped, he smiled as he looked at her.

“Adrien, wow… You’re so good,” she blurted. Marinette cringed inwardly, the words sounding so stupid after leaving her tongue.

But his grin only grew, cheeks pinking slightly at the compliment.

“Thank you. Do you want to play?”

Marinette barked a laugh at that. “Oh, please. I’ve never even touched a piano.”

He chuckled at that. “Here, I know an easy one.”

She couldn’t help but flush when his arms went around her, his hands going over hers. Adrien place her hands in the proper position, his palms resting over hers. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he pressed himself flush against her. This was very much a purposeful position, she knew.

Ever sense she and Adrien revealed their identities, there was a tension there that was always thick in the air. She knew how he felt about her, but he didn’t know how _she_ felt. When they started to talk more, becoming better friends, he made a comment about Luka. He had assumed all this time that he was the boy she was referring to. Marinette denied that claim—even if she _did_ have some budding feelings for Luka—because she only really ever had eyes for him. But she was still too afraid. Too shy. He’d begun dating Kagami at that time anyway… although… he recently admitted to Marinette that despite all that he and Kagami had in common, he didn’t think they were right for one another. He’d broken up with her soon after.

Even if Marinette was still too afraid to admit to Adrien how she felt, she figured he may have known. Maybe started suspecting it with her blushing around him even as Chat Noir and Ladybug. It was embarrassing to lose her cool around him while in his leather cat suit, but sometimes he would catch her off-guard. His flirting remained the same, if not a bit more sincere since finding out who she was. Adrien kept the flirting to mostly in costume, but the touches as Adrien became more prevalent the more time they spent together.

His fingers began to guide hers, pressing down the specific keys. The notes were mostly in one area of the keyboard, pretty easy for a beginner, she assumed. He continued the notes over and over until Marinette started to play them on her own.

“There you go, you’re getting it,” he encouraged. She could feel his chin move against her shoulder as he spoke.

She almost whined at the loss of him when he detached from her. Marinette shot a look at him, but he grinned instead. “Keep going,” he told her.

And so she did. Much to her surprise, Adrien began to play on the other end, creating a melody she was pretty familiar with. She was stunned that he could jump into the song so easily. She was thankful she had at least a little bit of rhythm to not let him throw off the tempo by adding notes in. She recognized the conclusion of the song approaching and stopped the same moment he did.

“You did great!” Adrien cheered. “You’re amazing, Marinette. It’s no surprise as to why I love you so much.”

He hadn’t intended to say that, apparently. Mouth snapping shut, Adrien’s emerald eyes went wide. The pink hue on his cheeks became a full-blown blush all the way to the tips of his ears.

“I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean—You’ve made it clear you have feelings for someone. Oh, God, Marinette—we’ve finally become friends as ourselves and I certainly don’t want to ruin that and—”

Marinette couldn’t take it. She pressed a finger over his lips, hushing him. This was her chance to tell him, she knew. She could finally get it out there. Finally, let him know she returned his feelings. She felt her face growing warm. Opening her mouth to speak, the words wouldn’t fall out.

She could do it. She _had_ to. Mustering as much confidence as she could, Marinette sat up a little straighter.

“Y-You’re the boy. It’s—It’s always been you.”

Adrien blanched, jaw falling open as he gaped at her. “W-What?”

“I… I’ve liked you— _loved_ you for a long time. Ever since the day you handed me your umbrella.”

His nose scrunched as he seemed to think through the timeline of events. “M-My lady, that was—that was the second day of school.”

Unable to stop it, Marinette laughed at that. The sound of him calling her “his lady” would never get old now. Because he truly meant it. And she _wanted_ to be his. Wanted to be _Adrien’s_ lady more than anything.

“I know…” she said with a smile.

“All this time…” Adrien laughed. “All this time we could have been together but we were just—I don’t know—so blind? So obvious?” he looked away for a moment, pursing his lips. “You’ve known all this time how I’ve felt about you… why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I was afraid,” she admitted. “We had just revealed our identities. I didn’t know if you would still feel the same way knowing I was your _friend_ Marinette.”

Adrien cupped her cheek, his intense gaze boring into her own. “I said the moment I fell in love with you… that I loved whoever was under that mask. Just because I found out you were Marinette, that didn’t change.”

“Adrien…” she gasped.

He pulled her in, pressing his forehead to hers. “May I, my lady?”

Smiling, she blinked up at him. “May you what?”

“You know what.”

“Yes.”

“Yes as in I can kiss you? Or yes as in you know what?”

She giggled this time. “Kiss me, Kitty.”

He did just that, pulling her in and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. Their knees bumped together on the bench as Adrien tugged her closer, moving a palm flat on her back. The feelings sent Marinette’s heart soaring through her chest, butterflies flutters in her stomach. Kissing Adrien felt right… Felt perfect. Marinette had never been so thankful to not know how to play piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's technically the 12th since it's 12AM. We're supposed to have bad weather coming tomorrow, so I have no idea if we'll have power or internet... so I'm posting this now!
> 
> Happy Easter!


	13. Day 13: Scarf Reveal

_“I always sign mine.”_

How had he never noticed before? There in the stitching, it was so clearly “Marinette” spelled out. Adrien ran a thumb along the tiny embroidery. It was so small, maybe that’s why he’d never seen it. Yet still, it should’ve been obvious his father would never make him such a thoughtful gift.

It was cold outside, winter winds chilling the air as snow lay across the Paris streets like a white blanket. Calling his transformation, Adrien readied himself for patrol. He’d requested Marinette (as Chat Noir) to make him a hat that would fit his leather cat ears. She created two perfectly placed holes in the beanie so that his ears poked out. It was ironic now that he’d asked her considering she’d also made the scarf he was sporting as well. The embroidered signature on the hat matched the scarf, confirming any doubts he may have originally had.

He tucked the beanie on his head and wrapped the scarf soundly around his neck, covering the skin his suit left exposed. Pulling the scarf across his mouth and nose, Chat prepared himself to face the cold. He hopped out the window, closing it carefully behind him. If he were to leave his room exposed to the chill, someone would definitely come to check on him. He’d already been caught sneaking out once, couldn’t chance that again.

When they met atop of the Arc de Triomphe, Ladybug sported her own beanie and scarf, both a vibrant pink. Chat almost wanted to laugh. He’d never expected his lady to be into pink. She had a pair of puffy white earmuffs. She was so cute. Ladybug’s cheeks were rosy from the frosty temperatures. Part of him wondered if they should’ve called it a night, but if it really got _too_ cold they always had their ice transformations as options.

She smiled when she saw him, but then—well, she froze. Out of nowhere. Her brows furrowing, lips parting as she gave him a hard stare. What was she looking at him like that for?

“Something wrong, my lady? Something on my face?” he teased. 

“That scarf…”

He snorted. “Yes, it _is_ on my face, I’m glad you noticed and ruined the joke.”

“Where’d you get it?”

Chat scoffed at that, taking a seat next to her. “It’s an… _odd_ story. My friend made it for my birthday but let me believe it was from Father. I—I know her well enough to know she wouldn’t have done it maliciously.”

“Of course not!”

Blinking at her, he was stunned by her outburst.

“S-Sorry—uh—why do you think she did it?”

“Probably because it made me happy to get a gift from my father,” he replied with a hum. “It does suck to know he didn’t get me a present, but it’s nice to know that she did.”

“H-How did you find out that it was her?”

Chat smiled. “She signs her work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short and late!! there was a lot i wanted to write, but the weather kind of ruined that plan. i lost power during the night (actually while i was working on this, so i had to start over) and didn't have internet so I couldn't post until now. 
> 
> i'm hoping to get day 14 up later today. i definitely don't want to get behind because of this stupid weather, ugh.


	14. Day 14: Movie Night

Marinette went through her check list, making sure she had all the supplies she was supposed to provide for the evening. Adrien’s favorite passionfruit macarons were placed carefully in a small box as well as a few chocolate chip cookies. She was in charge of the sweets, of course, while Adrien was supposed to get the popcorn popped and prepared.

Ever since they’d started dating, this became a tradition for them. Every two weeks, they’d skip Saturday patrol and opt for a movie night together instead. When she was satisfied, Marinette called Tikki to transform and climbed from the trap door. She swung from the rooftops heading towards Adrien’s bedroom. She had to be careful not to be spotted entering his window. The last thing she needed was for their classmates to think Adrien was cheating on Marinette with Ladybug.

Adrien was queuing the television when she popped in. The popcorn was on the table in a large bowl, and she moved to set the sweet treats next to it.

“Spots off,” she said and watched as Tikki flittered away to join Plagg in the rows of books in Adrien’s loft.

As the movie started, Marinette found herself easily nestled against him. She pressed against his side, her head leaning against his chest and shoulder as his arm went around her. It amazed her how they fit flushed perfectly like puzzle pieces. Their hands would occasionally brush as they each reached for popcorn or a pastry. They’d simply giggle, and Adrien usually made no move to retreat his fingers from her own. The featherlight touches kept her grounded. Reminding her that this was real. They didn’t have to shy away anymore. This really was the boy she’d been pining after for so long, and he felt the same way.

However… when the characters on screen got a little hot and heavier than Marinette had expected, she felt her cheeks hit and her throat tighten. Adrien said nothing, and she didn’t want to dare glance up at him.

Great. They’d somehow picked a movie that had an implied sex scene. How’d this happen!? She needed to research what they watched from now on…

It was like—a strange stand-off between the two of them. Who would react first?

Marinette held out—Adrien did not. Clearing his throat, he finally glanced away from the screen. Her boyfriend wasn’t one to have been exposed to this type of media in the first place. Even before his mother vanished, Gabriel insisted on protecting Adrien from the world, sheltering him from things like this. Marinette had a slight suspicion that Nino may have been the one to explain the birds and bees to Adrien in great detail.

Adrien had his lip sucked between his bottom lip, cheeks flushed as he stared at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. A hushed moan from the female on the screen had him bristling, tensing against her.

“Hey, we can skip this part if you want,” Marinette offered as gently as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was further his embarrassment.

He quickly grabbed the remote, pausing the film. Sighing, he slumped his head. “I’m sorry, my lady. I’m just not used to—I know it’s romantic but I—”

She laughed quietly. “It’s okay. I’m—kind of embarrassed about it too.”

Adrien gave her a sideways glance. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“It’s just… this just reminds me that, well, this is probably something we’ll have to talk about eventually.”

Marinette smiled, placing a hand tenderly on his thigh. “There’s no rush, you know that right? I _know_ I’m not ready for anything like that.”

“But Alya and Nino—”

She shook her head quickly. “We’re _not_ Alya and Nino. We have a lot on our plates right now. They aren’t dealing with what we’re dealing with, Adrien. It’s okay. But seriously, let’s just—let’s just skip this part?”

“You’re blushing, you know.”

“So are you!”

Adrien barked a laugh at that. Marinette knew this was a conversation they’d have to have. But for now… she was happy where they were at. She enjoyed just being in his company, the occasional soft kisses, shoulder bumps, intertwined hands. That’s all she needed.

Her boyfriend proceeded to skip through the intimate scene and proceeding on with the rest of the film. The movie had her in blubbering tears by the end of it with Adrien’s own eyes glassed over. It was a great movie despite it all.

But she’d definitely be checking from now on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love awkward adrien who isn't sure how to relationship. i know this one is short and rushed too. i lost internet and power again today for whatever reason, lol. but here it is, finally.


	15. Day 15: Sacrifices

Ladybug stood on the bridge, staring at Hawkmoth were her mouth agape. He trapped Adrien in his grip, the blonde’s hands were bound at the wrist, a sword at his throat. There was so much pain in her crush’s eyes, tears glassed over his emerald irises.

She didn’t know where she was. How she got here. The akuma had grabbed her, and her world went black, until she awoke in this strange place.

Hawkmoth sneered. “Come now, you wouldn’t want anything to the boy you love, right, _Marinette?”_

The statement caused heat flood through her veins, hairs raising on her neck. Fist clenching, Ladybug took a step back, teeth gritting as she swallowed.

“Ah, did I hit a nerve?” the villain smirked, yanking Adrien closer. “Did he not _know_ of your feelings?” Hwakmoth looked down at him. “Kagami was it? You chose her instead, hm?”

“Stop it,” Adrien hissed, struggling in his grasp.

“Silence,” Hawkmoth growled, holding the sword higher against the blonde’s skin as Adrien stretched to stay away from the blade. The elder man looked back to her, smirking once again, making Ladybug’s skin crawl. “Hand over your miraculous if you want nothing to happen to him.”

Adrien shook his head. “Marinette, don’t!”

The villain clapped a hand over the boy’s mouth. “You know the right choice here, Marinette. If you want to save Adrien, the you’ll hand your miraculous over to me.”

Ladybug let out a shuttered breath, legs wobbling as she took a small step forward. “Don’t hurt him. I’ll give you what you want.”

Adrien’s shouting was muffled beneath Hawkmoth’s palm. Ladybug reached for her earrings, about to unclip the miraculous from her ear.

But Adrien broke free of the hand covering his face.

“Don’t do it, my lady! He’s bluffing! He won’t kill me—he’s my father!”

With a gasp, her eyes went wide, hands dropping to her side. She wasn’t sure which part of the statement to process. Adrien called her “my lady” and only one other person did that. But she couldn’t loom on that, this was earth shattering information to begin with…

Hawkmoth— _Gabriel Agreste—_ shoved his son to the ground, towering over him. “How _could_ you! Do you not want to bring your mother back!?”

“This isn’t the way, Father!”

“What do you know, you’re a _child!_ ”

Despite feeling like the world was crashing around her, she knew what she had to do. Ladybug unclipped her yo-yo from her waist. She charged him, running towards the area surrounded by butterflies.

No one would hurt Adrien. She’d give up anything to protect. Even if was from his own father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's short again. i've had a lot to deal with since those storms came through. hopefully i'll get back on track


	16. Day 16: Rejected Heroes

Adrien was nowhere near his normal, cheerful self. He wasn’t one with a bubbly personality by any means, and Marinette knew things were rough at home for him. Maybe that was taking a toll on him. She couldn’t help but go into “protective mode” and push her crush on the boy aside when she took a seat next to him on the bench to ask what was wrong.

Feigning a smile, he shook his head. “It’s nothing, really.”

“You don’t have to do that with me, you know,” she replied shyly. “You can tell me what’s bothering you. You don’t have to fake a smile all of the time.”

Adrien gaped, eyes blowing wide. “How did you—”

She shrugged, waving a hand. “I can just tell. Sooo, what’s up?”

He seemed to accept her response, though cautiously. Adrien gave a curt nod before looking away from her. “Don’t laugh, okay?”

“I would never.”

He smiled at that, a real one. “I know.”

Feeling bold, Marinette reached out, placing her hand over his in a comforting gesture. She had figured out that Adrien responded well to touch… especially after Nino had given her the clue, noticing how much Nino would pat his back, place a hand on his shoulder, or give him a fist bump.

Adrien glanced up at her, a little stunned at her touch, but it didn’t seem unwelcomed. She couldn’t help but think that her cheeks were probably burning a bright rose, but she chose to ignore it. Adrien needed her. Needed a friend. And that’s what mattered.

“I may… Well—I kinda confessed to Ladybug last night. And she rejected me.”

Marinette’s throat felt tight, eyes widening. _What!?_ She would definitely remember Adrien Agreste confessing to her. And even if she was in superhero form, she doubted she could ever reject him. Was there an akuma impersonating her on the loose?

No wait. Someone _did_ confess their love for her the evening prior.

That she rejected.

But it was Chat Noir, not Adrien.

Unless…

Oh no.

Swallowing thickly, she gathered her wits. “D-Do you _know_ Ladybug?”

He bristled at that. “U-Um… N-No, of course not. I just—admire her from afar. B-But she told me there was another boy she loved. I guess that really stung—and maybe I don’t really have a chance.”

“You do!” she squeaked quickly.

Blinking, Adrien gave her a blank stare.

Marinette quickly moved her hand back to her own person, flailing a little bit. “Y-You can’t give up. M-Maybe you should try again. Try a different tactic. Ladybug would be crazy not to like you. You’re amazing and handsome and nice— _really_ nice and, and—”

His own cheeks were pinking then. “Well, thank you. I didn’t… I didn’t know you thought so highly of me, Marinette.”

“What? Of course, I do. I think you’re great. And I’m sure Ladybug does too. It’s probably just poor timing.”

“But she said she liked someone else, shouldn’t I respect her feelings?”

Reaching for him again, she placed her hands gingerly on his shoulders. “Keep trying, Adrien. True love always wins, right?”

He laughed at that. “Right. Thank you, Marinette. I’ll try again.”

The bell rang, and Adrien stood. He gave her a little salute—one that she immediately recognized. Heart pumping in her ears, Marinette gave a small wave with a forced smile.

She had a lot to process… but when a certain cat-boy confessed to her again… she wouldn’t say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again! I got sick as hell yesterday and spent most of my day napping. I'll get Day 17 up later today!


	17. Day 17: Life Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea I had for this kept kicking my ass, and I hated it. Kept re-writing it until I gave up on it for yesterday. 
> 
> I just went reverse crush rather than a complete life swap. My apologies.

Adrien had admired Marinette from afar for so long. She was beautiful, amazing, talented… and so many more adjectives that he couldn’t place. Her essence radiated around people, taking them in, making them smile, and comforting them.

It was almost impossible to think that someone like that could have feelings for him… but when she briefly mentioned having a crush on Chat Noir—Adrien felt his world tilt on its axis. She liked him as _Chat Noir?_ He didn’t really seem… like her type? The antics and sarcasm Adrien played up while in his catsuit was quite different than his calm demeanor (that his father would approve of) that he kept up in everyday life.

The thought was shocking to him. What would he do with this information? He couldn’t pursue a relationship with her as a superhero. That was dangerous. Plagg would ring him if he told Marinette he was Chat Noir—but maybe… _just_ maybe he could clue her in himself? If she figured it out on her own, he couldn’t get in trouble, right?

So, that’s exactly what he did.

Every hint he could give her, he did. Making cat puns, giving her a small salute, beaming and showing more teeth than he usually did. He even stopped by her terrace a couple of times and once mentioning that his miraculous was silver when dormant.

Was it stupid? Yes. Was he desperate for this girl he loved? _Absolutely._

It took a few weeks, but suddenly she was slamming his locker door, a cute flush on her face.

“Okay, Agreste. I get it. I know who you are.”

He smirked, leaning against the lockers, crossing his ankles. “Whatever do you mean, _purr_ incess?”

Marinette bristled at that, her flush deepening a darker hue if that were even possible. Her lips parted, brows furrowing but no words came out.

“I couldn’t tell you directly. I had to let you figure it out,” he told her quietly.

She shook her head. “But _why?_ Why me? _Why tell me?_ ”

It was Adrien’s turn to feel his cheeks heat. “W-Well, you said a few weeks ago that you had, uh, _feelings_ for Chat Noir and I—”

“You _heard_ that!?” Her hands went to her face with a groan. “This is so embarrassing.”

He shook his head quickly, wrapping his hands gently around her wrists. “No, no! You don’t—You don’t understand. I—I want to be with you. I like you, Marinette, _a lot._ And I—”

Marinette’s eyes were glassed over as she gazed up at him. Oh no. He’d made her cry! That wasn’t what he wanted at all!

“You stupid cat…”

“W-What?”

She sighed, leaning into his palm, moving her hand over his. “You put yourself in danger for me? To confess to me? I appreciate the gesture, but you’re kind of an idiot.”

Adrien laughed despite himself. “What do you mean? I trust you. I know you’d never tell anyone.”

“You trust me that much?”

“Of course, Marinette. You’d never do anything to hurt anyone else. You’re the most honest and trustworthy person I’ve ever met. It—It’s part of you that I love so much.”

She bit her lip, glancing down at her shoes. “You said love that time.”

“…I did.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked.

Blinking, Adrien almost had to pick is jaw off the floor. But he said nothing and nodded stupidly. Marinette grabbed him by the collar, tugging him down to her and pressing her lips to his.

There would be repercussions to his actions, letting Marinette know his identity. But if he got to be with her like this—her lips on his right in the middle of the locker room with the taste of her breakfast pastry tingling on his tongue—then he didn’t care. It didn’t matter. She was worth every second.

But… telling Ladybug would be a chore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that this isn't exactly a life swap. But I think reverse crush is super cute anyway.


	18. Day 18: Pastries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of Alya's Insta post when she and Adrien helped at the bakery.

“Hey, girl!” Alya called as she entered the bakery.

Marinette gaped to see Adrien accompanying her best friend so casually. He greeted her with a smile, making her heart pump furiously in her chest. Her Papa was sick, so Marinette and her mother had been pretty frantic at the bakery that day with just the two of them.

“Busy day?” Adrien asked with a sympathetic gaze.

“No! I mean—well, yes. Papa is sick, so we’re doing what we can.”

Sabine rounded the corner. “Oh! Hello, you two,” she chimed as she took to the register and helped the next customer. “We could use some help around here. Would you be up for it?”

Marinette’s eyes blew wide. Working with _Adrien!?_ Oh, wow. A dream come true! Wait, no. She had to be cool. Adrien was with Kagami. She couldn’t overstep her boundaries. She and Adrien were friends and that’s just how it had to be

“Sure, I’d love to M. Cheng,” Adrien replied with a smile.

Alya nodded. “Yeah! Count me in!”

“Great, there’s aprons around the back. You can show them, won’t you, Marinette?” Sabine asked as she moved to grab a few pastries from the rack.

“R-Right. Come this way, guys.”

Marinette motioned for them to follow, and they trailed after her. After they were equipped with their aprons and hairnets, she began instructing them on the basics of rolling dough.

“I’ll decorate the cookies, no need to worry there. Adrien, you can go help Maman out there while Alya and me take care of the next batch.”

“Actually,” Alya piped in quickly. “I think Adrien should have a chance to make cookies. He’s never done it before, you know. I’ll go help Sabine.”

Her best friend was out of the door before Marinette could protest. Great. Just great. She was alone with Adrien and didn’t know how to act. He didn’t like her. He loved Kagami. He told her as much in the limo. It _hurt._ It hurt to know that she’d lost him. If she had confessed her feelings, maybe he would’ve never fell into Kagami’s arms.

“Marinette, if you’re not comfortable with me making cookies, I tell Alya to—”

“No!” she shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. I was just—spacing out.”

He was always so kind when he smiled. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind.”

He nodded, getting the rolling pin and rolling the cookie dough flat on the sheet. There was a few moments of silence as he rolled and she iced. She wasn’t quite sure what conversation to make.

Once the dough was smooth, Adrien looked to her with a quirk of his brow. “Do we need cookie cutters now?”

Marinette shook her head. “No, we need to chill it first.”

“We do?”

She took the sheet pan with a nod, setting it in the fridge. “Mmhmm. If you don’t chill it first, then the cookies will lose their shape.”

Adrien seemed stunned by this information. “What? Really?”

Marinette could help but giggle. “Yeah.” She paused for a moment, pursing her lips. “I’m—I’m going to start on croissants.”

“Anything I can do?”

“Slide me the flour?”

Glancing down by his feet, he noticed the large bag of flour near his leg. He gripped the bag by the sides, tugging it towards her. Marinette wouldn’t dare admit she was impressed with his strength. It only made her longing and pining for him even more painful than before. There was an ache in her chest she couldn’t get to leave since he’d walked in the door.

When he set the bag down rather roughly, flour poofed from the top of the bag, hitting both of them in the face. After a brief moment of shared coughing, the pair looked at one another.

Adrien gaped, seeing her covered in the white powered. He probably didn’t know that he looked the same, all the way down to his lashes.

“Marinette, I’m _so sorry,_ I didn’t mean—”

Seeing his panicked face covered in flour had her rolling. She couldn’t help the full belly laugh that bubbled past her lips as she doubled over. Her giggle fit was apparently contagious as Adrien began snickering along side her. He hid his laugh behind his palm, and when he pulled his hand away there was a mark on his face only making Marinette chuckle more.

It took far too long to gather their wits. This would put a delay in their croissant production, that was for sure. With eyes full of mirth, she wiped away tears—careful not to get flour in her eyes.

“C-Can you get the cookies out of the fridge?” she asked, catching her breath.

Holding in a snort behind pursed lips, Adrien nodded. Marinette went to turn on the over, setting the temperature. When she turned, she bumped face first into the blonde’s chest as he reached over her to put the cookie sheet in the over.

“Oh, sorry!” he apologized quickly.

She maneuvered away from his person quickly, hoping the heat on her cheeks didn’t show. When they returned to the counter to _actually_ make croissants, Adrien turned to her. And Marinette noticed the face print on the front of his apron.

Shit. She couldn’t hold back a laugh again. Adrien was confused until he looked down at the apron on his person, and the laughter festered again.

It was then that Marinette realized that this is all she could ask for. Being Adrien’s friend. Being stupid and laughing with him meant so much. And she’d give anything to keep that smile on his face, hear the chime of his laughter any time she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally caught up. Omg...


	19. Day 19: Rain

It was a dreary day. The rain had been pattering against the windows all day. Marinette decided to spend the quiet time with her sewing machine for the day. In the middle of the night, her phone vibrated against the desk and gained her attention.

Upon checking, the caller ID was Nino. Odd for this time of night. Alya must’ve been calling from Nino’s phone.

“Hello?”

 _“Marinette—”_ It was actually Nino’s voice much to her surprise. He sounded anxious, a worried tone in his voice. _“Sorry to call so late, but have you heard from Adrien?”_

Adrien?

She felt her heart jump into her throat. Ever since she and Adrien had become a couple, he was very open and honest with her. This didn’t seem right.

“No, I haven’t. What’s going on?”

_“We were video chatting earlier and then his old man came into his room making a huge fuss about who knows what. Adrien hung up before I could hear too much. I haven’t been able to get ahold of him since. He won’t even answer my texts.”_

Marinette felt her world spin. It was _very_ unlike her boyfriend to not contact her when something was wrong. There was worry tightening in her gut.

“I’ll handle it, Nino. I’ll find him.”

_“Are you sure?”_

“Yeah, I got this.”

She hung up quickly, not even giving him a goodbye. Adrien was the only one on her mind. Tikki floated over to her, a sorrowful look on her features.

“Is Adrien okay?”

“I don’t know, but we’re going to find him.”

The kwami nodded, scarfing down the macaron that Marinette just handed her. Running to the bin, she grabbed a random umbrella before calling on her transformation. She pulled out the yoyo, turning on the tracker. The pawprint lit up green in a very random location.

“What he doing in the 16th District…?” she murmured, wracking her brain. Ladybug gasped, snapping her fingers.

She emerged quickly on her terrace, zipping her yoyo out and heading towards the abandoned building her kitty was residing in. The rain was soaking her as she held tightly onto the umbrella. It was for him, not her.

Ladybug paused, double checking his location to see the pawprint stop blinking at that moment. He must’ve destransformed. She made haste, wanting to get there to comfort him as quickly as she could.

When she found him, he sat atop the empty location. Plagg was perched on his shoulder, snuggled into the blonde’s neck—offering his own form of comfort, she was sure. Ladybug felt her shoulders sag with relief, happy to see him in one piece. Whatever Gabriel did must’ve really gotten to him for Adrien to be this blue.

She quietly tiptoed over to him, not wanting to disturb him or surprise him too much. Calling off her transformation, she opened the umbrella and held it over his head. The rain pattered on her skin, but she was more concerned for him right now. When Marinette realized what umbrella she had grabbed in her rush, she almost laughed aloud. It was the same one he’d given her all that time ago.

Adrien glanced up—probably noticing the absence of rain on his skin and the light of her detransformation—and gaped at the sight of her.

“M-Marinette?”

She offered him a soft smile. “Hey.”

Marinette noticed him swallow, eyes wide. “What’re you doing here?”

“Nino called me. He told me something happened with your father.”

Adrien scoffed, glancing away. “Yeah, that’s an understatement.” He was frowning, fist clenching at the brick of the building. She watched as his shoulders sagged before he sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make everyone worry.”

“Of course, we’re going to worry, Adrien. We love you.”

He smiled at that, a familiar softness in his eyes. “You’re getting soaked.”

“It’s worth it for you.”

Adrien reached out a hand, motioning for her to take it. When she did, he gave her a gentle tug so she would sit down next to him. She did, her thighs touching his as Adrien took the umbrella from her hold. The umbrella sheltered them both as Marinette leaned her head onto his shoulder—the one not occupied by his kwami.

“We love you. _I_ love you. That’ll never change, and we’re always here for you no matter what Gabriel says. He can’t keep you away from us—from _me_. I’ll make sure of it.”

She heard him hum in agreement, feeling a small kiss pressed to her crown.

“I know—I _know_. Sometimes—I don’t know. Sometimes, I just would rather run away.”

She placed a hand on his thigh. “I know. Things are complicated for you. But you don’t have to face them alone, Adrien. Don’t shut us out.”

There was a relief that washed over him as his shoulders sagged. She felt him release a breath.

“Thank you, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhh. I finally caught up and then, once again, disaster. My electricity blinked yesterday (more storms) and my laptop shut off in the MIDDLE OF MY WRITING. And NOTHING AUTOSAVED. AGAIN. 
> 
> i'm going to have to start saving every 2 minutes or something. i'm tired of re-writing shit. this is a lot shorter than what i originally wrote, so this is the abridged version, i guess.   
> i'm just mad i'm behind again LOL.


	20. Day 20: Photoshoot

It was finally the day! Marinette was accompanying Adrien to his photoshoot, just like he promised. Even if her relationship with Adrien wasn’t what she wanted it to be—she was grateful he really was a wonderful friend to her. He was so excited for her to tag along because he knew she’d enjoy it.

Marinette walked along side him as they approached the park. He did a lot of shoots there, she noticed. It _was_ a nice aesthetic. Adrien had gone to change into whatever Gabriel attire they had planned for the day. There was a special chair just for her, and Marinette couldn’t help but be flattered.

She had her journal with her, ready for note tacking. Which she’d already started on… Taking notes of the cameras used, the small light the photographer was carrying around, how many people were involved. This was a bigger shoot than the small ones Adrien did at the park. More of a production was needed.

Everything was just so _amazing._ Marinette couldn’t help but be in awe as props were brought into the area. The photoshoot was being done at sunset. Carousel lights twinkled, giving a bit of extra light. It really was a wonderful environment.

Adrien emerged in a dark pair of jeans, white shirt with black stripes all the way down, and a blue jacket over it. Not too different than his usual style, if she thought about it. He had own a bowler hat and a darker pair of sneakers with the Gabriel logo in white.

She had to pick her jaw up off the floor. Even if the clothes were too different than what he usually wore, it still amazed her that he could really pull off anything.

“Well, what do you think?” he asked with smile, holding his arms out for her to inspect.

“Hot,” she blurted. Her cheeks flushed as she fished for a recovery. “T-The style—is a hot style. It’s really in right now, ahaha… You look great! A-Amazing!”

Adrien beamed. “Thanks!”

Swallowing, she nodded. “S-So, what’s on the agenda?”

“I think they’re waiting for the sun to set just a bit more so we can shoot by the carousel.”

“That’s cool! The lights will look great in the camera.”

He hummed in agreement. “Yeah! It’s going to look really cool. I’m glad you’re here, Marinette, it’s super fun to have a friend here.”

She laughed. “Right.”

“Don’t be shy, okay? Just follow along and ask any questions you want.”

“Yeah, sure!”

When the photoshoot began, Adrien took so many pictures in front of the carousel. She was amazed he could do so many different poses on the fly. She was thankful she was passionate about the design part of this business, not the modeling.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. There were so many different ways he could look and smile. So many different expressions he could force onto his features. Marinette idly wondered if modeling helped him perfect the mask he often wore in front of people. She would never call him out on it, but anything someone brought up Gabriel, there was a sadness in Adrien’s eyes she could never quite place.

They all knew the man was a jerk: threatening to take Adrien out of school, refusing to allow him to have a birthday party, locking him away in the mansion. It sucked to know her favorite designer was such a horrid human being. She guessed she wouldn’t consider him her favorite anymore. He didn’t deserved her admiration after all the turmoil he caused for his son.

Adrien ran up to her during his break, smiling at her. “So! What do you think so far?”

She smiled in return. “It’s amazing, Adrien.”

Her thoughts had gathered so heavily in her head, there was so much anguish she felt for him. Adrien carried his burdens alone… Nathalie was just as bad as Gabriel when it came to being harsh. Rarely did the woman give Adrien any leeway. The Gorilla never spoke. Adrien’s mother was gone… and he was an only child.

She couldn’t imagine what he was going through. How he managed to put on bright, happy faces during the hell he was living. And this was just from what Adrien _told_ them. What Adrien _let_ them see. There was probably so much more behind closed doors…

Without thinking, Marinette hugged him. Adrien let out a little gasp, body bristling at her touch. She couldn’t believe she’d just done this. It wasn’t right. He was with Kagami. She shouldn’t even be touching him!

But much to her surprise and relief, Adrien wound his arms around her back, returning the hug.

“Thanks for this, Adrien. You’re—You’re so kind…” she pushed back, holding his shoulders at arm’s length. “If you ever need _anything_ , let me know.”

He grinned. “So, if I wanted to come make something at the bakery with you in exchange…?”

“The door is always open.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know anymore, man.
> 
> i think i'm just gonna stop here with prompts. ya gurl needs a break. i know there's only 10 left and i may come back and do them later but for now... phew.


End file.
